what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Andark
Andark was the Director of the Time Lord secret service, the Order of Rassilon. Biography Early Life Andark was originally an agent working for the Celestial Intervention Agency and was close friends with Gregori. (PAN: Despite the Fear) Reviving the Order of Rassilon Andark was contacted by Gregori who requested his help in capturing Cordale, a Vex spy. When Gregori revived the Order of Rassilon he made Andark the director, eventually he managed to track Cordale down to the Outsiders village where she was disguised as an Outsider. Andark used a device to force Cordale back into her original form and along with Gregori escorted her back to the Capitol where she was placed in a new cell with tougher security. (PAN: Despite the Fear) As Director of the Order of Rassilon Andark learned from Tried, the chief of the chancellery guard and an honorary member of the Order of Rassilon that the Rogue had learned from Cordale that Gregori had raped her multiple times during interrogation and had created a speech that he would broadcast. He and Tried edited the speech to remove all mention of the rape, they were then ordered by Gregori to assassinate the Rogue as he took a trip to the Outsiders village, however during the attempt Andark only wounded the Rogue but hit Francis who threw himself in front of the Rogue. (PAN: The Rules of the Game) Andark made appearances on the Gallifreyan television showing his support for Gregori. (PAN: Election Day) Andark was ordered by Gregori to transfer Cordale to Shada as he now felt that she was too much of a risk. He along with several chancellery guards escorted Cordale from her cell to a ship. (PAN: All Tied Up) Andark was with Gregori when he was announced the winner of the election, he then attended Gregori's enolgeration ceremony. (PAN: C'est La Vie) Andark was later visited by Gregori who ordered him to initialise Article Six. Later on when Lt. Fassle was found guilty of being a Vex spy and sentenced to Article Six, Andark and several chancellery guards carried out the execution. (PAN: Vengeance is Mine) Seven years after the Vex had taken over Gallifrey Andark, commanding a ship sent Zenla on a mission to retrieve a device from Gordra that they planned to use for a time machine that could run independently of the now destroyed Eye of Harmony. (PAN: The Seal of Rassilon, The Serpent's Tooth) Andark and Zenla led the Order of Rassilon in an attack on the Vex so that they could rescue the members of the Seal, he along with Zenla agreed to help rescue Will who was being held in the Vex Sphere. (PAN: If Not For Hope) Andark along with Zenla, Frances, Kendra and Rodan activated the time travel device and traveled through the wormhole, eventually reaching the Sereti Dimension. (PAN: United We Stand) Andark led and took part in the battle with the Vex, but was eventually captured by Ozmis and thrown into a cell with the others. (PAN: An Eye for an Eye) Death Andark along with Zenla, Frances and Rodan were placed on trial by the Council of Six and were found guilty and sentenced to death, however they were soon rescued by the Rogue and Unity. During the escape he took on Ozmis in hand to hand combat, he then attempted to use his stasor gun only for the two to struggle over the weapon, which quickly resulted in Andark accidentally pulling the trigger and killing himself. (PAN: Home) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Panopticon Series 4 * Despite the Fear * The Rules of the Game * Election Day * All Tied Up * C'est La Vie Series 5 * Vengeance is Mine Series 6 * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent's Tooth * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye Series 7 *Home Category:Characters Category:Members of the High Council Category:Deceased Characters